Come to Bed
by Modesto-Love-128898
Summary: Dean wishes she would stop worrying. This isn't her fault. When Beth can only focus on others and the impending apocalypse, Dean takes it upon himself to help her relax.


**A/N:** This was originally a reader insert, but due to FF guidelines, I can not do that with mature content. And I get where they are coming with that. So, that being said, this is a Dean x OC fic instead. It's rated M because of sexual content and language, so the warning is there.

Thank you guys so much for reading. I really appreciate it. Let me know what you think and if you want, make some requests. REQUESTS ARE OPEN! Don't be afraid to leave any constructive criticism. Let me know how I can improve. Again, Thank you for taking the time to read this (and triple thanks if you actually read the author's note).

Love,

Ana

* * *

**Come to Bed**

Deen openly stared at her. She'd been sitting in the same spot since this morning, her old sweatshirt falling off one shoulder as she poured over yet another book. (And he'd thought Sam was bad). He watched as she raked a frustrated hand - yet again - through her brown tresses, resting her forehead against her palm as she read the old text in front of her. While the odds were seemingly against them, Beth had been trying to come up with an answer to what could possibly stop the impending battle between Michael and Lucifer. Noting her tensed shoulders, Dean wondered when she'd last slept - truly slept.

Sliding his socked feet across the small distance between Bobby's office and living room, he stood behind his girlfriend and placed his hands on her shoulders as he began to work the knot at the base of her neck.

"Come to bed, Babe," he suggested.

Beth tried not to moan at the combination of his voice and hands as she looked up from the bible she'd been reading. "Dean," she warned.

She couldn't help it when her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned her head against his burger-fueled body.

"Come on, Apple Pie," he purred, leaning down and nipping at her neck.

She chuckled and blushed at him using his secret pet name for her. "In a bit," she managed. "I just wanna check on something."

Sighing, Dean gripped her arms and plucked her out of the chair she'd been occupying for the last few days. Turning her to face him, he looked at her face. Bags sat under the grey eyes he loved so much. They were so transparent, revealing what she truly thought before she could even come up with a lie. Normally, he loved that he was the only one who could read her so easily. But not now. Not the way her eyes told him that he was a dead man walking. That they all were.

He just wanted her to stop worrying. To relax.

"Come to bed with me," he smirked, picking her up and placing her on the desk. "Unwind. Let me help you."

Beth knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract her - make her forget that there were more important things to worry about than sleeping or even sex. As much as he bragged that he could read her, she could figure him out in a second. Regardless, his fingers currently tracing the base of her spine was making it a little difficult to stay logical.

Rolling her eyes, Beth placed a hand on his chest. "I just found out Bobby was my father - what? Two months ago? I'm not having sex with him down the hall."

"Fine," Dean winked, undoing the bottom her jeans before she could argue. "No sex then."

Pressing his lips against hers, he slid his hand beneath the waistband of her underwear. His finger found her clit with ease as he began to stroke her. He grinned when her eyes closed and her breath caught. Her back arched almost immediately at his touch.

He was applying just the right amount of pressure. Her hips couldn't help but move against him. Beth bit her lip, trying to keep quiet as she fought the squeaks and moans that came with her pleasure. Her head fell back as she allowed herself to feel what he wanted her to.

"That's it, Beth. Just relax." He groaned when she reached for his belt. "Not yet. Just focus on yourself."

"Dean -"

Her voice was a whimper and he could tell by the twitch of her leg that she was close to coming undone.

"You're so worried about me," he whispered. "Let me take care of you."

"Fuck," she moaned. "Dean."

He brought his hand to her cheek, slipping his thumb between her lips. "Shh… Gotta keep it down, Babe." He moaned when she began to suck on him. "That's it. You gonna cum for me?"

Beth nodded frantically. Her hips gyrating against his hand, she yanked at his hair, tugging his head back. Her breathing increased as her fingers moved faster and faster against her wetness. Fuck he was so good at this. Popping her mouth open, she removed his hand from her face and forced it onto her breast.

"Oh fuck," she gasped. "Oh shit."

Her grip in his hair tightened as she brought his face to hers, crushing their lips together. He let go of her breast to hold her mouth against his as he continued to work her, swallowing the screams of her orgasm between the two of them.

Almost a minute later, when her breathing finally returned to normal, he slowly pulled away from her. Immediately, she leaned against his chest as he kissed her hair.

"Come to bed," he repeated.

She nodded. "Okay."

When she didn't move, he waited a bit longer. Still nothing.

Oh yeah, he thought to himself. She's out.

Scooping her into his arms, he carried her to the room they were sharing, laying her in the bed. Removing her shoes and pants, he tucked her under the blanket and slid in beside her.

"I won't let this hurt you," he swore to her. "Me and Sam, we're gonna fix this. I promise."


End file.
